


Morning Song

by LightningNymph



Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Mild Culture Clash, Pigeons, Post-Game, could be taken as dimidue if you squint and tilt your head and let your eyes cross, state visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: The Duscur peninsula is home to quite a lot of flora and fauna not seen in Faerghus proper. Dimitri finds this out the embarrassing way.(Dedue Week, day 1: Nature)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dedue Week 2020 (Jan 5-11) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592905
Kudos: 10





	Morning Song

When Dedue opened the door to His Majesty’s room at the inn they spent the night at on their way to the Duscur peninsula, the bed was empty.

It wasn’t unusual for Dimitri to wake up earlier than expected, but this far from home, Dedue had to admit that the sight of an empty bed was not exactly soothing.

Luckily, Dimitri called a “Come in, Dedue” from inside the room, and entering revealed that indeed he had woken up early, settling at the open window instead.

“Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Would you prefer it if I took it up to your room or would you prefer to join the others downstairs?”

“I’ll come down in a moment,” Dimitri said, glancing back outside. “Dedue, if you know, would you tell me what that sound is? I’ve been wondering all morning.”

Dedue listened for a moment, a frown touching his features. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean. I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary,” he added, noticing the way Dimitri turned slightly more pale at the unintentional implication.

“That one,” Dimitri said, waving a hand outside. “The --” he whistled, a short-long-short sound.

Dedue frowned deeper. “...do you mean the wood-pigeon’s song?”

“Is it?” Dimitri asked. “I’ve never heard doves that sound like that before.”

“It’s a species that’s quite common in Duscur. I heard them every morning during the springtime when I was a child. I hadn't realized that I hadn't heard them in Faerghus before.”

“Really? Every springtime?”

Dedue nodded. “They make that sound when they’re seeking mates, with food more abundant after the snow’s thaw. They’re closely associated with the goddess of love for it.”

“That could be why I didn’t hear them before. My father and I visited right before winter,” Dimitri mused. "I feel rather silly for being awed by the sound, then."

Dedue shrugged. “It's not your fault. I’ll let you know if I see one during our travels today. They’re not particularly interesting to look at, but their courtship dances are said to be good fortune.”

Dimitri smiled. “I would like that, actually. Now, would you help me get dressed for breakfast? I’m sure we’ve wasted enough time on my poor ornithological skills.”

Dedue smiled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to when my friend from America came to study in the Netherlands for a year and messaged me the very first morning she woke up going "wtf is that sound???" and I just went "...they're. They're pigeons. Do they... not sound like that in America?".  
> Turns out the common wood-dove is endemic to Europe. Oops.
> 
> Not sure if I'll manage the entire Dedue Week but I can try!


End file.
